I Want You Back
by Chezza3009
Summary: Two years ago a family had been destroyed by a tragic event. Rick and Michonne Grimes have been separated for over two years. Will they ever be able to re- connect or will they have to both learn to live without one other and move on with their lives? Angst. Hurt/comfort. All AU NO ZA. future SMUT. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A random prompt: Ignoring my other responsibilities so this popped in my head and I had to get it out. A lot of angst/ hurt and comfort in this story and future chapters just too warn ya'll. This will be a 5 part chapter story. This will be very short. chapter 2/3 our ready to go.

 **Synopsis:** Two years ago a family had been destroyed. Rick and Michonne Grimes have been separated for over two years. Will they ever be able to re connect or will they have to both learn to live without one other and move on with their lives?

* * *

 **I Want You Back**

Silence. That was the word to describe how Michonne's now empty five bed-roomed home currently felt at this moment in time. When Michonne had finally came home from work that evening. There was this deathly silence that always occurred on days like this. She closed her front door behind her with her back resting agaisnt the door. She took a few deep breaths before walking further into the darkness which was her living room. Michonne switched the lights on to the front room but still there wasn't enough brightness inside her home. A home that once was filled with so much love. Looking around the room that was once filled with laughter, silliness and happiness, but it was now only filled with sadness, heartache and emptiness. For a few minutes, she played with her keys in her hand, looking down at the brown wood flooring.

As she walked out of the room, she placed the keys in the glass bowl. The sound of her heels echoed through her modern kitchen. Michonne opened her stainless steel fridge pulling a frozen meal out of the freezer, chicken curry with rice. _Yumm_ she thought. Michonne shut the freezer door behind her, placing the meal in the microwave for 5 minutes.

Michonne walked up the staircase stopping at her eldest son's room, Carl Grimes. His room was filled with an orange, grey, dark blue colour scheme and with white accents. She went inside picking up the many items of clothing off the floor and chair and placed them inside the laundry basket, as he had left in a hurry for school that morning. After making his bed and giving a quick look over his room, she closed the bedroom door behind her.

Next, she walked to her second son's bedroom,Andre Grimes. The colour scheme of Reds, greys, whites and blacks bounced off the walls, matching his bedspread. His room was immaculate and clean apart from a few papers on his desk, which she straightened up.

Michonne walked across the hallway on the opposite side to a bright room filled with pinks, greys and turquoises. It was her daughter's room. Her right hand girl, Judith Grace Grimes. Michonne walked further into the room placing her hand on the white wooden bunk beds that Rick had built. She remembered seeing her face and how happy she was when he had surprised her. That day was one more happier day that was now a mere memory.

She let out a small huff. Judith shared the same personality and looks as her. The one feature that they didn't share was her piercing blue eyes, which she inherited from her father. She quickly put Judith's toys away into the right boxes and picked up her teddies before leaving her room and closing the door.

* * *

Michonne headed to her own bedroom, the room was neat and everything was in its rightful place. Warm neutral colours of browns and creams bounced off the walls. After changing out of her work clothes and kicking her heals off into the walk- in closet, she quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a grey hoodie. She came back down the stairs to the microwave beeping.

Leaning on her tip toes and reaching for the cupboard, she grabbed a glass and placed it on the counter. Michonne went back to fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine, popping the cork. She moved into the front room, with her meal of chicken curry and rice and went back for the bottle of wine and glass.

She sat down comfortably in front of the TV, flicking through the various channels before deciding on a crime drama.

Michonne's IPhone started to ring and she picked it up from the glass coffee table. She looked at the incoming call before answering.

"Hello Andrea,"

" _Hey babe, you ok?"_

"Yeah, I am ok. How are you?"

" _I am doing good thank you. Are the children with Rick tonight?"_

"Yeah they are," She answered as she swirled the contents in her glass around.

" _What are you up to? You're not sitting there eating a chicken curry microwave meal and drinking a bottle of red wine, are you?"_

Michonne looked down at the table where the food lay before kicking the plate with her foot.

" _That's a yes!"_ followed by cackle over the phone.

 _Well, no not anymore!_ _Have I become that predictable?_ She thought.

There was a moment of pause.

" _Look, are you sure you're ok?"_ Andrea asked.

"Yeah, I am going to head off to bed soon, and I have to do some quick tidying up."

" _Ok, night."_

"Night Andrea,"

Michonne ended the phone call before sliding the phone out of her hand onto her purple couch, resting her head on the back of the plush cushions. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, before opening them and looking around her quiet home.

* * *

After about an hour of bad TV and a bottle of wine which she had finished, Michonne headed up to bed, feeling slightly tipsy from the alcohol. She felt a little unstable on her feet, but somehow managed to make it to her bedroom.

She kneeled onto the floor in front of a set of dark wood mahogany drawers. Michonne pulled out one of the drawers, where Rick's clothes used to be. She unfolded a white t-shirt bringing it to her face and inhaling the scent, the clean and masculine scent of Rick.

Michonne closed her eyes, as tears started to slip from her big brown eyes. She walked over to the bed pulling back the covers lying on the side where Rick used to sleep. Michonne pulled the covers over her body hugging Rick's shirt tight as she cried herself into a deep sleep.

She missed her children and she missed Rick. Michonne missed the life they had before. Her home was so lonely without Carl, Andre, Judith and especially Rick. This had been her life for the past two years. Michonne thought she would get used to it, but the truth was she couldn't and she didn't think she ever would. How could she? The ones she loved weren't here all together.

Michonne didn't want to admit it. But this was all her fault why her family wasn't together anymore. There was no one to blame but herself.

* * *

 **Two years ago...**

"Michonne please..."

"Rick, I can't. We can't do this anymore."

After all the time spent arguing and ignoring each other, she couldn't do this anymore. After all of the fights, and sleeping in separate bedrooms. Sometimes Rick didn't come home because the arguing was that intense, instead he stayed at their friends houses. Their marriage had become toxic and they both needed time away from each other. They didn't know who they were anymore. They didn't know who they were with each other anymore.

"We can get past this," Rick pleaded with his wife.

"We can't. Not right now!"

"But -Michonne to separate?" Rick shouted.

"I can't do this. I am broken Rick, and I need space. I need time," she cried.

"Away from me?" Rick asked raising a hand through his thick, wavy curls.

"Especially away from you!" she bit back.

"You're pushing me away Chonne."

Michonne knew she was pushing him away, but with how she felt currently, she couldn't help it.

"Ok," he nodded his head. "If that's what you want..."

"It is Rick, I am sorry." She crossed her arms over her chest looking down at the floor. She couldn't cope to look at the pain in Rick's eyes, the pain that she was putting there.

"Not as sorry as me," he wiped his tears from his eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

Rick turned on his heals with his jaw clenched tight. He walked out of his family home knowing that he couldn't save his marriage, not this time.

He left Michonne standing in their kitchen, her chin started to tremble. She watched Rick walk out of their home, slamming the front door behind him which startled her. This was when the tears burst from her eyes spilling down onto her cheeks. Michonne pressed her hand against her chest over her heart where it felt like it was breaking. She spent the next thirty minutes sitting on the cold kitchen floor sobbing through her tears and mumbling the same words.

"What have I done?"

* * *

 **Authors note:** What do you think is going on What's happened for her to push Rick away?

Oh, the Angst... Guess I couldn't stay away.

What our your thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

So didn't expect all the lovely comments, follows and likes on this story. But I appreciate them all. I didn't like chapter 3 so I am re doing some parts.

Two years is a long time for someone to be separated but healing is a long process, and people deal with that in different ways. Ok...

 **I Want You Back Part 2**

The next morning Michonne opened her eyes, to her dimly lit bedroom with a pounding headache. Grumbling into her pillow and raising her hand to her head. Michonne just about managed to lift her head off the pillow. She looked up at the alarm clock on the bedside cabinet it was _8.45am._ She let out another mumble.

She looked over to the opposite side where Rick's t-shirt lay. Michonne could only remember flashbacks from last night. She knew she had been crying again and had been drinking heavily. Michonne closed her eyes for a few seconds before shaking the embarrassment off her. Her mouth felt dry from the bottle of wine she had devoured. Opening her eyes again, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, placing her bare feet down on the cream rug.

Michonne picked up Rick's t-shirt walking over to the mahogany drawers, kneeling down she folded his t-shirt, placing it back neatly in the drawer. Before closing the drawers back. Michonne let out a loud sigh. She made her way downstairs wincing from the pain with each step she took.

She stopped in the front room where on the glass coffee table, her empty bottle of red wine and empty glass remained. The smell of the wine and last night's chicken curry only added to her nausea. Ignoring the mess for now, she made her way over to her kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it up with ice cold water. Michonne took several gulps with some headache tablets.

She retreated back to bed for the next few hours, trying to forget what had happened last night until the next time would occur.

* * *

Michonne woke up a few hours later. She turned on the shower letting the water warm while she waited she stripped herself of her clothes. Looking into the bathroom mirror, Michonne admired her reflection taking in her red, swollen puffy eyes, she let out aloud sigh. She stepped into the shower, washing her sorrows away.

After the shower seemed to wash away part of her embarrassment. Michonne put on some blue ripped jeans and a purple cami top with her gold sandals. She then headed back downstairs, spending the next few hours tidying up, catching up on some paperwork while she waited for her children to come home.

* * *

Rick had dropped the kids back off a few hours earlier. Michonne was in her kitchen cooking dinner with Andrea who was sitting at the kitchen table. She had come around for her usual gossip and complaining about Shane.

"Hmm, can't wait to have a taste," Andrea leaned her elbows on the work surface licking her lips.

Michonne laughed as she stirred the pots contents.

"What are you making? It smells lovely?" Andrea asked the smell being familiar.

She turned around to look at Andrea.

"Just an old favourite Judith asked me to make tonight."

"Wait isn't that..."Andrea was cut off when the doorbell rang.

Michonne made her way over to the front door, but Judith ran past her mom. Nearly pushing her out of the way and sending her into the wall.

"Judith!" Michonne shouted before finding her balance.

"Sorry mom." She apologised whilst opening the front door.

"Daddy, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Judith asked looking up at her dad.

Michonne appeared at the door behind her daughter surprised to see her ex-husband standing there.

"Rick."

"Hey Michonne, hey baby, erm... Judith she left her school bag at mine. Just came by to drop it back off,"

He stretched out his hand to Michonne as she took the bag out of his hands.

"Oh, thank you," she said as she took the bag from his hands she noticed the plain silver band. This still occupied his left hand. It was his wedding ring. He never took it off and it had been over two years. Michonne quickly diverted her eyes away from his hand.

Rick nodded his head with a slight smile.

"Can daddy read me a bed time story and can he stay for dinner?" Judith asked.

Michonne looked down at her daughter, her big blue eyes staring back at her.

"Please?" she fluttered her eyelashes at her mom and clasping her hands together as if she was begging.

Michonne didn't know what to say, she would never deny her daughter time with her dad. She paused before she spoke.

"Ok, sure why not."

"I don't want to impose or nothan." Rick replied.

Michonne was about to speak but Judith beat her to it.

"You're not daddy, mommy is making your favourite and dessert," Judith said as she grabbed her father's hand bringing him inside his former home.

Rick walked through the kitchen being dragged by his 9- year- old daughter. Michonne turned and shut the door behind Rick, placing Judith's bag on the floor.

"Aunt Drea... daddy's here and he's staying for dinner," Judith said as her and Rick walked into the kitchen, Michonne trailing behind them.

"Hey Rick,"

"Hi Andrea, are you and the baby doing ok?" Rick asked looking over his best friend's wife with a concerned look.

"Yeah, were both doing good. He's kicking up a storm today," Andrea answered as she placed a hand on her growing bump.

"Heloooo baby, I am Judith. I will be..." Judith said as she leaned into Andrea's tummy. She couldn't help but laugh at her god daughter's eagerness.

"Mommy what will I be?" she turned her head her light brown curls bouncing around to face her.

"Erm... you will be the baby's cousin," Michonne replied leaning her elbows on the kitchen counter, resting her right hand on her chin.

"Oh, I will be your cousin Judith. Will the baby live with us?" Judith asked turning to look up at her dad.

"No, the baby wont. The baby will live with Uncle Shane and Aunt Andrea," Rick replied.

"You can help though Judith," Andrea wrapped her arms around her god- daughter, as the little girl rubbed her small hands over Andrea's belly. Judith turning and speaking back to the baby bump she spoke.

"I will help look after you... but I wish I had a baby brother or sister to look after as well. Actually a sister I have two older brothers, mommy always said, we were outnumbered. So maybe one day I can have a sister," she smiled.

Rick looked up to Michonne who just turned her head to the side before turning her back to everyone.

"Ok, I gotta go. See you soon. Let's go out to play daddy," Judith dragged her father's hand outside to play in the garden.

After the back door was shut Andrea stood up and placed a protective hand on Michonne's shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I am fine honestly, I am," Michonne replied with a small smile. She walked off to the pantry wiping her eyes where a few tears had escaped.

Michonne wasn't ok and this was such a raw subject that she didn't want to touch on, not now. She wasn't sure if or when she would be able to honestly, she wondered If maybe it was too late.

* * *

A few minutes later Carl came into the kitchen, walking over to the fridge. He was opening the door and staring inside before shutting the door. He did this a few times as if he has something on his mind and wanted to say something.

Michonne and Andrea both looked at each other with a confused look at his strange actions.

"Carl, do you have something you have to say?" Michonne asked her son.

He let out an exasperated sigh. Carl closed his eyes before opening them again. He released his hand off the fridge turning around to face his mom and Aunt.

"Why can't you and dad get back together? He loves you, and I know you love him."

This question stunned Michonne. She wasn't expecting this question to come from her son. Yes, she knew Carl was wiser beyond his years. But she was not expecting this question and didn't know how she was going to answer.

"Sometimes that just isn't enough."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Carl, he's your father and sometimes you only see what you want to see. You're too young to know or understand what goes on in a grown- up relationship!" Michonne answered.

Carl wasn't Michonne's biological son, but she had raised him since he was a year old. Since Rick and she had been together all his life, he had always called her mom. His birth mom Lori died during child birth. When Rick and Michonne split, Carl wanted to live with his mom and his siblings most of the time when they agreed on temporary custody. It only made sense since this had been their routine before they split.

"But- he's lonely without you and he's sad. He pretends he's not. But mom he misses you so much when he's not around you. We miss you when were not around you too. Can you just not-"

"CARL, that's enough!" she shouted, which surprised Andrea and herself.

Carl bit down on his bottom lip hard and dropped his eyes to the floor. He let out a heavy sigh, storming out of the kitchen. He stopped at the edge. Carl hated arguing with his mom and he didn't want to leave her feeling sad. Carl knew how much this affected his mom and everything that had happened between them.

"I love you, mom." he whispered. Michonne walked over to him wrapping him in her arms and turning him around to face her.

"I love you too," she kissed his forehead, moving his hair out of his face.

"Have fun at Patricks, and I'll see you tomorrow. Will you please take your brother over to Sam's for me?"

Carl nodded his head.

"Thank you, baby." Michonne kissed his hair this time, releasing him from her touch. As his brother Andre came into the kitchen, walking up to his mom, Michonne snuggled her arms around him.

"You got everything?"Michonne asked her second son.

"Yes mom."

"Ok, and you said goodbye to your dad?" she looked down into his eyes, stroking her hands through his curly hair as he nodded.

"Ok good, see you tomorrow,"

"Bye Aunt Drea," Carl and Andre said together.

"Bye boys," she replied.

Andrea and Michonne both watched the Grimes boys leave the kitchen. They spent the next half an hour talking about what had just happened.

* * *

"You not going to stay for dinner?" Rick asked.

"Oh, no I am going to head home take mine with me, and give some to Shane." Andrea smiled at Rick shaking her Tupperware box.

"See you Rick," Andrea walked past.

"Bye Andrea," Rick replied.

Andrea hugged and kissed her god-daughter on the way out. She turned around and whispered to Michonne "good luck," she smiled again, seeing herself out.

"Ok, dinner is ready." Michonne turned to Rick and Judith, both smiling back at her.

* * *

 **Later on that evening...**

Michonne listened to Rick read Judith a bed time story. She was leaning against the door frame with her arms folded across her chest.

It was one of her favourite stories of Jack and the beanstalk. Judith loved it when Rick read her the story because of the funny voices he made. Michonne was playing with her _M_ necklace, the one that Rick got her for her birthday 5 years ago. Michonne continued to wear it even after the separation. She never thought once about taking it off.

Michonne left daughter and father to have their bonding time together. She went to take a quick shower thinking about how good today had been with her, Judith and Rick. Today had felt different. They all got along so well over dinner. Rick and Michonne sharing a few jokes and talking and laughing just like old times. Something they haven't been able to experience as a family in a while. It was good, to feel normal again. And not have any bad tension over them.

After stepping out of the shower and towelling dry she changed into her black silk pyjamas and tied her hair up into a high pony tail. Michonne headed back downstairs.

Turning the light's out in the living room apart from the lamp next to her, Michonne sat down in front of the TV, switching through the various channels. As she waited fot Rick, she started checking through her social media and texting Maggie and Aaron back.

Twenty minutes later she heard Rick's boots coming down the stairs, she would know that walk and sound anywhere that seemed so familiar. Rick came to stand behind the chair his hands resting on his hips.

"Judith, did she go down ok?" Michonne said looking up to him then turning back around with the remote in her hand.

"Yeah, she's finally fast asleep now," Rick rubbed his hand across his face.

"Good...Do you want to stay for a while longer. Maybe watch a film?" Michonne asked.

Rick nodded his head not wanting to be appear too eager. This was the first time in two years that they had been this close or this to each other. Michonne had to admit that today had been nice with her and Rick being able to hold a conversation between them.

He walked around the couch sitting down next to her. He removed his cowboy boots placing them to the side and wiggling his toes and sitting comfortably on the couch. They were sitting close, as Michonne had her legs tucked up next to her. Rick sat a few inches away from her, his knees almost grazing her legs.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Anythan you pick Chonne- I mean Michonne," Rick raised his hand slightly in the air, a small smile tugged at his lips.

Michonne bit down on her thumb as he called her by her nickname.

"Ok... let's watch... _'Life'_ with Jake Gyllenhaal and Ryan Reynolds."

"Sounds good," Rick replied keeping his eyes on the screen.

About an hour into the film, Rick was not paying any attention to what was going on. Neither was Michonne as she could feel Rick's eyes burning, into the side of her face. Michonne turned her head to the side and looked at him. They both were staring at each other. Rick licked his bottom lip with his tongue and moved in closer to Michonne. He didn't know what he was doing but it was as if he couldn't control what was happening. She didn't back away, instead, his ex-wife moved towards him.

Rick cupped the side of her face stroking his thumb over her cheek. Michonne closed her eyes warming to his touch. Rick leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back opening his eyes when she opened hers. Michonne crashed her lips into his where their kisses became slow and passionate.

 _Michonne or Rick didn't see a little girl with piercing blue eyes and curly light brown hair, sitting on the steps, looking hopeful that her parents were getting back together. She tip- toed quietly back to her bedroom where she climbed into bed smiling and dreaming of her mom and dad getting back together._

* * *

Rick had manoeuvred Michonne so she was laying on her back and he was between her legs. She could feel his erection brewing against her inner thighs agaisnt the thin material of her pants. It felt good. Michonne's fingers found the back of his neck gliding her slim fingers through the ends of his thick tresses. Which was one of her favourite parts of him that she had missed.

Their kisses became hungry and passionate. Their lips smacking together as they both moaned into each other's mouths. Rick gently sucked on her bottom lip and bit down between his teeth. Soft moans escaped Michonne's lips when he did this. It felt just how she just remembered kissing him.

Their lips became slightly parted and their breathing increased. Desire for each other grew stronger in that moment. Michonne started to kiss him back fervently. She was enjoying the feeling of his lips back against hers. His pink pouty lips felt warm and soft against hers.

Rick removed his lips of hers and glided his tongue over her plump lips. He kissed down her chin, then down to her neck, licking and sucking along the way. Michonne closed her eyes savouring his touch. Feeling his salt and pepper beard scratching against her skin, dwelling in the familiar feeling.

He started to snake his hand underneath her bed top. He touched her stomach without even realising she froze from his touch.

"Rick," she whispered.

He didn't hear his name so she said it again.

"Rick, I can't. I think we should stop!"

Michonne pushed Rick off the top of her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable of where things were leading. Michonne unfortunately wasn't ready to after everything. He sat back on his knees watching her get up.

"I am sorry Michonne. I didn't mean to touch..."

"I know, it's just Judith might be up any minute now. I just don't want her to presume anything."

"Yeah, ok. No, you're right. I am going to go erm... go home," Rick said as he reached to get his boots.

"Yeah, I think that's best," she said as she fixed her top back down.

Michonne waited until Rick put his boots back on before walking him to her front door.

"Night Michonne." Rick said as he placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. Rick took one more look at Michonne before he stepped out onto the porch heading into the night towards his black SUV.

"Night Rick."

Michonne closed the door behind Rick locking it shut. Placing her fingers over her now swollen lips thinking about what had just happened. A few minutes of standing there alone and not really thinking about anything she made her way upstairs. Michonne checked in on Judith who was now fast asleep. Closing the bedroom door behind her and walking to her own room.

She pulled the comforter back climbing into bed. Michonne stretched over onto the opposite of the bed and tucked Rick's pillow underneath her head. Michonne closed her eyes where thoughts of Rick plagued her throughout the night.

 **Authors note:**

So maybe you would have guessed what there tragedy is? There was a guest reviewer who put that they liked the fact I added these real situations into stories, because this is what happens. It's what makes life. It felt very fitting for this scenario and Rick and Michonne to go through with this.

I wanted to say Thank you. Thank you for everyone who takes the time to read my stories. Follow, comment and like always appreciated.

Ok next chapter there both feeling confused. But can they work it out?

What are your thoughts on this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

Maybe, I should write angst more often? Thank you for all you reviews so far on this story. I love reading them all thank you for taking the time out to comment and read this story. Follow and favourite. Just to warn it's a super emotional chapter. Slight trigger warning off talk about tragic and loss.

 **I Want You Back Part 3**

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

When Rick left last night from Michonne's, he was feeling deflated as he sat in his SUV for a few minutes before driving back to his empty home.

He was hoping they were getting back on track or at least starting to, but now he wasn't so sure. Not after how she acted. Rick had called Daryl and Shane up asking them to meet him in the morning for breakfast.

Rick was currently sitting in the booth, drinking his black cup of coffee.

"I miss her. I miss her, so damn much. Last night just proved that, even more."

Rick watched Shane and Daryl tuck into their breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausages and toast. Rick didn't have the stomach for anything heavy. When he went home last night he sat and had more than a couple of beers. So he had a slight headache from his hangover.

"Man, I don't know what to say," Shane was speechless for the first time in years.

"So, what happened?" Daryl questioned.

"Last night, it was good. I thought we were getting back on track. I thought that this was it. We had such a good evening. It was me, her, and Judith laughing and talking just like old times. Then I put Judith to be bed, came downstairs and she asked if I wanted to watch a film, but I wasn't interested in no damn film...and then we kissed..."

"Wait, hold on you kissed?" Shane stopped eating and held his knife and fork in his hand looking up at Rick.

"Yeah," Rick replied.

"Then why do you not look all happy and shit," Daryl spoke.

"Who made the first move?" Shane asked.

Rick leaned back in the booth rubbing his hand down the side of his face, feeling exhausted.

"Me, it was me. I moved in and then she moved in," he shook his head looking to the side before looking back at his best friends.

"Then she just... just pushed me away again."

"Man, what are you going to do?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know," he let out a deep breath.

"I want to talk to her, but I don't know if I should leave it for a few days and try after that. I don't know. I might not do anything."

Shane and Daryl both nodded at Rick.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later...**

"Why did you act like that?" Andrea asked as she placed her bag on the couch, following behind Michonne towards the kitchen.

Michonne rolled her eyes folding her arms across her chest.

"I am surprised it's took you so long to come around actually. Since I forget that we all share the same friends and you all like to talk about my relationship behind my back!" she snapped.

"Michonne it isn't like that," Andrea pleaded.

"No? Then tell me what it is like?" she turned around and placed her hands on the countertop.

"It's still hard on him, on everybody, on us. And I know it's not about any of us, but we're his friends just like we are yours. My husband IS his best friend!" Andrea raised her voice slightly.

"It's hard on everyone. You and Rick were so strong, so strong," Michonne knew how difficult it could be that they both shared the same friends. This was hard on her and no doubt even harder on Rick, making it even more uncomfortable.

"He hasn't dated anyone, in two years. He would be heartbroken if he found out that you did."

"It wasn't a date; it was just coffee with a work colleague on my lunch break. It meant nothing and it was hardly a date."

Michonne didn't want to admit that deep down, but if she found out that Rick had dated anyone else, she would be heartbroken. It wasn't fair, it was like he was still waiting for her, but if she was honest a part of her was still waiting on him.

Michonne leaned her back against the counter top.

"It's my fault, Andrea. I get that! Everything is. It's the reason why my children go to their father's. Every. Other. Weekend. That's my fault. The reason why I have no husband and I have gone to bed every night for the past two years, lonely, and crying every single night. That's my fault also. I want to let him in and I don't know how to. I just don't know how." Michonne closed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"It's my fault that..."she re-opened her eyes.

"That was not your fault Michonne!" Andrea yelled.

"It was not your fault," she spoke above a whisper, holding onto Michonne's shoulders.

"I am sick of crying. I am Andrea, I am. I am sick of feeling this way and I didn't mean to, push him away," she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Sweetie, I get you're angry about what happened to you, but how long are you going to be alone for? How many nights are you going to sit and drink that bottle of red wine while crying that he's gone? Eating that flipping Chicken curry microwave meal every night." she let out a heavy sigh.

Michonne looked up to Andrea her eyes swelling with tears.

"Yeah babe, I know you do that every single time he picks the children up and you're alone in this house. Chonne, I am your best friend. I care about you but sometimes you do more damage than its worth. You and Rick went through something and you pushed him away instead of going through that together and grieving together. You didn't. You tried to grieve on your own and so did he, but you should have done that together."

Michonne stood there sobbing, as the warm tears falling onto her cheeks and underneath her chin, her bottom lip now trembling even more.

Andrea stood before Michonne wiping the tears with her finger tips.

"You will be ok. I promise. I just think you need to speak to him Michonne. It's been too long for you not to. Don't you think?"

Michonne nodded, agreeing with her friend.

"I am just so scared Andrea." she let out a shaky breath.

"I know babe," Andrea stood before her friend crying with her and wiping her own tears from her eyes.

Andrea pulled Michonne into a hug, rubbing her hands down her back and looking up into her friend's eyes.

"But you and Rick are so much stronger together. Talk to him. It's not too late. He still loves you and you know that. He never stopped loving you, despite everything."

Michonne's eyes were starting to sting now from her tears.

"You're right."

"Me and Shane will pick the kids up from school on Friday and have them all evening and we will drop them back off on Saturday morning. How does that sound?"

"Drea, you don't have to."

"I know but I want to. If this gives you and Rick a chance to get back on track then it will be worth it. Plus, they are all my god children," Andrea smiled rubbing her hand down the side of Michonne's arm.

"Make sure you wear something nice, and don't for the love of evrything, make him chicken curry or have a bottle of red wine," she raised her eyebrows.

Michonne laughed through her tears.

"Ok," she smiled.

"See there's that smile."

Michonne nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around Andrea's neck.

"Thank you," she whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"You're a great friend, and you're going to be the best mommy," Michonne looked down at Andrea's bump rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"So, tell me more about this kiss?" she raised her eyebrows sticking her tongue out.

Michonne laughed again.

"It was good, it was nice."

They both smiled at each other. A few minutes later Michonne saw Andrea out.

Michonne had to compose herself as kids would be back in less than an hour.

She went to splash cold water on her face to look as if she hadn't been crying. Taking a few deep breaths, she knew needed to speak to Rick as he would be back soon from picking their children up from school.

* * *

Michonne heard Rick's SUV pull up on her driveway. She checked herself over in the mirror one last time, her eyes no longer bloodshot from crying.

"Can daddy come for a DVD night this week?" Judith said as soon as she opened the front door.

"Oh, hey Judith," Michonne bent down to her daughter, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Hey mommy," Judith received her kiss from her mom.

Michonne stood back up and thought back to what happened last weekend, when Rick stayed for a movie and how things became heated between the two.

"Well, maybe your Daddy has plans this Saturday?"

"No, he doesn't. Daddy's boring!"

Rick laughed "Thanks Judith."

"You're welcome daddy," the little girl smiled.

"Please daddy," she fluttered her eyes at Rick who couldn't resist his princess. She was daddy's girl through and through.

"Ok, as long it's ok with your mom."

Judith and Rick both turned around and looked up to Michonne at the same time. where both sets of matching eyes gazed at her.

"Ok sure, we can order pizza and your brothers will be here too," _Family night just like old times_ Michonne thought.

They hadn't had a chance to discuss the kiss and what happened. Rick still didn't know how to approach the subject. He played it over and over in his mind all week but he still didn't have the courage to speak to her about it.

"Say bye to daddy and then you can go and watch TV. I need to speak to your dad for a minute."

"Bye daddy," Judith wrapped her hands around Rick's neck as he picked her up giving her a tight squeeze and kissing her cheeks causing her to laugh. Michonne smiled watching their interaction. After placing Judith back down on her feet, they both watched Judith's bouncing curls in her pony tail as she sat in front of the TV and out of ear shot.

Michonne turned her attention back to Rick. She could tell that he was nervous about what she was going to ask him.

"I wanted to ask if you would be free to have dinner on Friday. Just me and you," she asked, looking into his eyes.

He just stood there his brain trying to put together what she was asking.

"If you already have plans then its fine."

"Yeah, I would like that. I would like that a lot actually," he smiled rubbing his finger through his brow.

"Ok, good."

"Friday."

"See you Friday, Rick." Michonne let out a small smile, closing her door behind her as Rick walked down the steps back to his car. He turned his head one more time and Michonne waved at him and he waved back.

Heading back to his car Rick got in and turned the key in the ignition. where another smile creeped on his lips.

* * *

 **Friday...**

Michonne had been anxious over the last few days and trying to keep herself busy by focusing on work and the kids and their after-school clubs. Today was finally Friday and she was sitting at her office looking at the clock. It was 3.55pm.

Andrea had texted to say that her and Shane had the kids, and to enjoy her night.

Rick would be coming to the house around _7pm_ so she finished up at work since she planned on stopping by the grocery store for a few items before heading home.

Michonne had put the chicken in the oven with baked peppers. She had also made spicy rice, and a salad with vinegar dressing.

Whilst waiting for the chicken to continue cooking, Michonne took a quick shower. She decided on an orange off the shoulder top with ruffles, a pair of light blue denim shorts, and her cream wedges. She tied her locs up in a colourful head scarf in a ponytail and applied some mascara. She completed her look with a pair of gold hoop earrings.

With just enough time to spare, the door bell rang and she opened the door.

Rick was always on time. It was one of things she liked about him, his punctuality.

 **"** Hi Michonne, you...you look beautiful," Rick said as a shy smile formed on her face.

"Hey, Thank you Rick."

He walked inside the house noticing the good smells from whatever she had cooked.

Rick was wearing a light blue shirt, with some black denim jeans and his beige cowboy boots. His thick brown curls were slicked back, his beard was now even greyer. As he had grown it out even more, over the last few years.

"You look nice," she replied as she shut the door behind him. She didn't know why this felt awkward but she hoped that he was just as nervous as she was.

"Thank you," he caught her gaze as she looked away.

"I thought we could eat outside since the weather is so nice tonight," she said as Rick followed her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Rick smiled.

"Ok, good."

Michonne served their food and they each brought their plates out into the garden. She had made homemade sangria which she knew Rick loved, well at least she still hoped he did.

Their dinner was filled with talking and drinking, and sharing some laughs. Soft music played in the back ground.

They both looked into the garden, the lights sparkling off their eyes.

"It's always so beautiful out here this time of year," Rick spoke as he placed his glass on the table.

"Yeah it is," she smiled.

They were both sitting comfortably on the cream and black plush garden furniture. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders as the cool breeze now shifted.

Michonne played with the hem of the blanket, her heart beating in her chest so loudly she thought it was loud that Rick could hear. She shifted in her seat shaking slightly. Michonne felt nervous suddenly and started wiping her sweaty palms down the front of her jean shorts.

Michonne knew it was time to open up, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes shut. Before re-opening them and speaking.

* * *

"I...I never got to decorate the nursery Rick, or hold our baby, our baby boy," her hand covered her mouth, tears running down her cheeks smearing her make-up.

He turned to look at Michonne, his heart breaking at the unspoken words she had buried two years ago and refused to talk about with him. The same words now falling from her lips bringing back his own memories. He closed his eyes as tears ran down his face dampness now coated his own cheeks.

"I needed time to heal, but what I didn't realize that you needed time to heal as well. I was being selfish, and I am sorry, I...I pushed you away. I am sorry, that this apology is all I got and...and it may not be enough," the tears cascading down like a river out of her big brown eyes.

The miscarriage was hard on him. But it was harder on Michonne. They lost their son and Michonne blamed herself every single day. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't convince her it wasn't her fault what happened to them. He tried every day but she blamed herself. And nothing seemed to be working. She took it worse than anybody which he was hardly surprised about. A mother's loss is always the worse form and she eventually pushed him away.

"I didn't realise how hard this would be on you. On our family. I am so sorry, I am sorry, I am so SORRY," she started crying hysterically as her chest heaved with every passing moment. Michonne couldn't look Rick in the eyes.

Rick quickly knelt in front of Michonne on the heel of his boots. He placed both his hands on her face wiping away her tears.

"But I did this. I did this to our family, I did this to you. I broke us up. I want to get help. I can't deal with this on my own I thought I could. But I can't," she sobbed.

"Look at me Michonne," she fluttered her eyes open where more tears escaped as she looked into Rick's deep blue eyes full of tears, like her own.

"It's enough. It's ok it's enough." He swallowed his throat felt dry all of a sudden.

"I want you back Rick, I want our life, that we had before. I want it to go back to how it was before ...everything happened," she cried even more. Rick kissed her wrists as he held onto her hands.

"I was stupid to think I could do this on my own without you, by my side. I thought I could, but the truth is. That I can't Rick," she shook her head looking down at their hands interlocking.

"I never gave up on us. I want you to know that even if that's what it seemed like. It's just so hard to explain but I am going to try, for us, for me, for you, Carl, Andre, and Judith. I can't do it without you, and I know it's been two years but please...please forgive me," she looked up into his eyes. Waiting and hoping that Rick wasn't going to reject her. It was the fear of rejection that she didn't think she could handle now.

"Michonne listen to me, there is nothing to forgive," he answered.

* * *

Rick and Michonne sat in silence for a couple of minutes with nothing but the music coming from the radio, then their wedding song played as if this was fate. _"Etta James- At last,"_

Rick stood up and stretched out his hand, Michonne looked down to the palm of his hand.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

"Rick..."

"Come on Michonne... please," he smiled.

She nodded shrugging the blanket off her broad shoulders, letting it fall onto the chair behind her. She placed her delicate hands in Rick's as he spun her around.

Rick smelled Michonne's scent noticing that it was his favourite almond lotion. He closed his eyes for a few minutes placing his lips over her skin on her shoulder.

"You smell so nice. I miss this smell, your smell," he lightly kissed her shoulder.

She let out a small laugh.

Rick had his left hand firmly but gently placed on her hip. Michonne had her arms wrapped around Rick with her right hand locked within his. Rick would often gaze upon her eyes, smiling at his wife. They danced slowly to the elegant music.

"Can I ask you a question?" Michonne asked as they continued to swaying to the music.

"Yeah anything," he rasped out.

"Why did you never take your ring off?"

Rick stopped dancing and he looked at Michonne, his eyes locking with hers. They were both unable to look away.

"Because I couldn't and I never wanted to. Then that would mean I was giving up on you, on us, giving up on our family, and I wasn't willing to do that. I know you needed your space and I gave that to you. I just hated that it was this long, that it took us this long."

Michonne closed her eyes as her eyelids grew heavy from all the tears. In her own pain, she never considered how Rick would be feeling and how much pain he was in. She had spent two years being angry at the wrong person and pushing that person away. In a sad reality, it wasn't anyone's fault what happened to them and what they both went through. Sometimes it's just life and how it works. It took Michonne a while but she realised that something's weren't meant to be. But most importantly it wasn't her fault and it wasn't Rick's.

She placed her left hand on the side of his cheek, her eyebrows scrunched together. Michonne stepped in closer to Rick, he rested his hands on her curvy waist. And she closed the distance between them.

They both looked at each other, staring at each other for what felt like a lifetime.

Until Michonne brought his lips to hers, it was a slow and soft kiss. Her tongue lightly caressed his and Rick wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist.

Michonne pulled back from the kiss and she kissed his top lip gently, and then his bottom lip.

As she pulled out of the embrace, the tips of her fingers clutching onto the ends of his curls then stroking her fingers down the side of his face through his beard.

Their foreheads rested against each other's as the music ended Michonne whispered.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Rick nodded his head.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Unfortunately when a tragedy happens to you and the pain which is caused. It's your loved ones first which our one's that our pushed away. You have to almost go away and heal and you have to heal on your own. In your own way and in many ways Michonne did that but she never considered Rick's feelings that they both suffered a loss. To those of you who guessed what their loss was. Ok, no more pain let's move on and look on to the future...hopefully I can put together your broken heart next chapter.

What are your thoughts on this chapter? Would love to know how you felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Want You Back Part 4**

Rick helped Michonne clean up the outside by bringing all their plates, cutlery, and wine glasses inside.

"I can do them in the morning," Rick said.

Michonne turned to look at her husband and smiled.

They locked up the house and turned all the lights out from the garden and the front room. Rick and Michonne walked hand in hand upstairs, his fingers laced with hers. She was starting to feel nervous.

Rick entered the bedroom first, with Michonne behind him. She let go of his hand, standing a few steps away from him.

Michonne watched Rick walk around to his side of the bed placing his wallet and keys on the bed side cabinet.

"We don't have to do anything tonight," Rick turned around to look at Michonne.

"I know, but I want to," she replied.

"Come here," he motioned Michonne over to him. She walked over to him playing with the hem of her top. She came to stand before him, suddenly feeling nervous, shy like it was their first time all over again. In many ways it was.

"Don't be afraid."

"I am not," her voice croaked out.

"Ok," he placed his hands on her hips.

"Baby, will you let me see you without any clothes on...please," Rick softly spoke.

Rick sat at the edge of the bed unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt. Michonne nodded and stood in between his thighs.

Michonne knew she had to break down the walls, and not build them back up. She had to let Rick see her body and it had been over two years, since he had seen her naked. She had to try for Rick. Michonne was going to be brave and strong, so that they could get their marriage back on track.

"I can help you," Rick bended down onto his knees unbuckling the straps on her wedge heels first. She stepped out of them moving them to the side.

He glided his fingers tips over her smooth bare legs. Both of his hands caressed the side of her thighs as he un-zipped the jeans shorts pulling them down her toned thighs. Once they were pooled at her ankles, she stepped out of them kicking them to somewhere on their bedroom floor. Rick placed a kiss on the top of each of her thighs. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before placing her hands on his shoulders.

Rick looked up to Michonne's face where she re opened her eyes connecting them with his piercing blue ones. She nodded so he could continue. He hooked his fingers into her dark pink lace knickers, pulling them down her legs.

He stared up at her neatly trimmed pussy. He licked his lips. He wanted to place his lips on her clit that he could see was peeking out. But he wanted to take it slow with her. He didn't want to rush this.

Rick raised to his feet, placing his hands on her cheeks pulling her lips to his. He opened his mouth wide as she covered her hands over the top of Rick's. Moaning into his mouth when his warm tongue sought hers out, she massaged her tongue with his, closing her eyes and getting lost in his touch.

He pulled back as she opened her eyes gazing into his. Rick had a small smile on his face, as he moved his hands down the side of her body to the hem of her top.

"Raise your hands up Chonne. Raise them above your head."

She raised them just as Rick had instructed and he removed her clothing off her body throwing it on the arm chair in the corner of the room. Rick circled behind Michonne unclasping her black lace bra and placing that on the chair behind him also.

He placed his hands on her shoulders running his hands over them, relishing in the beautiful contrast between them.

"I love you Michonne. I never stopped loving you," he said. As he peppered each sides of her shoulder blades with kisses.

He walked back around in front of Michonne, holding her hand, he guided her back over to the bed. Rick sat down and looked up admiring her body. Rick placed his left hand on her thigh, tracing the finger tips of his right hand over the curve of her breasts. He circled over each nipple which was now hard.

"You are so beautiful baby."

Rick continued on tracing his fingertips down in between her breasts. Michonne watched Rick through hooded eyes watching every movement he made. He was mesmerized by her. He really did want to take his time touching her curvaceous body.

He then stopped at her stomach moving both of his hands to rest there. Rick looked at the tiny stretch marks across her belly where the creations they made stretched out her body. He would love for her to carry another child, for them to try again, someday.

Rick started to kiss and nibble across her stomach making her feel safe with his touch. She slightly flinched when he placed his lips on her. but she let him continue. He turned Michonne around in his arms so she had her back to him. He kissed down her back, licking as he went down along the way.

He moved his hands over her ass, kneading her cheeks in between his strong hands.

"Hmmm," Michonne moaned.

He kissed over each cheek and over the back of her thighs before turning her back around to him. Rick loved exploring her body and it had been too long since he had been given the chance.

Rick kissed back up her stomach to the crease in between her breasts. Rick kissed the top of her bust, her mounds were large and heavy. He placed a hand on her back pushing her nipple into his mouth where he swirled his tongue around her areola before sucking on her dark bud.

"Ohhh," escaped Michonne's lips.

After spending time and care to each nipple, Rick pulled back and looked up at Michonne. Her eyes closed, and she looked so beautiful in that moment. Michonne fluttered her eye lashes open and looked at her husband who was staring up at her. She smiled slightly.

Michonne bent down placing her hands on his neck, guiding her lips into his where their kisses became heated and passionate, but slow still.

"Let me undress you Rick," she whispered over his lips.

Michonne stepped back as Rick stood up. Her fingers slightly shaking when unbuttoning the buttons on Rick's navy-blue shirt. She removed his shirt off his toned arms, dropping it to the bedroom floor, running her hands over his toned chest.

He looked good and she noticed he had been working out even more. Rick watched Michonne's every move.

Michonne placed her lips on Rick's chest kissing and nibbling as she went along. She moved her hands to his jeans belt buckle unbuckling, whilst she did that she spoke out.

"Kiss me Rick," Rick placed his hand on the back of her head bringing her lips to his.

She then unzipped his black distressed jeans pulling them down his thick thighs. Michonne gripped her hand over his impressive bulge rubbing her hand over him a few times.

Rick groaned into her mouth as he pulled his lips away from hers. She looked down at his now prominent erection. Michonne hooked her fingers into his black boxers pulling them down to as she dropped to her knees.

"Sit down a minute, let me take these boots of you," she smiled looking back up at him.

He nodded sitting down at the edge of the bed.

She removed his boots off his foot and removed his socks, laying them neatly to the side. He raised his hips up slightly while Michonne made quick work with his jeans and boxers pulling them off all together in one swift motion, springing his member free.

She got back off her knees standing before Rick who was now naked too. He stood before her smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she around hers around his neck.

Rick stretched over to the bedside cabinet where they kept the packet of condoms but Michonne stopped him.

"Not tonight."

He turned to look up at her, "Are you sure?"

"I haven't been with anyone since we split and I know you haven't. I want to feel you tonight. Plus, there probably out of date by now," Michonne said laughing. Rick let out a small chuckle with her.

* * *

Rick and Michonne were close, closer than they had even been in the last two years. Skin on skin. With her nipples were lightly grazing against his chest.

They were sitting in the middle of their bed, Rick had his legs crossed before him and Michonne was straddled over Rick's lap and her arms resting on his shoulders with her fingers intertwined through the ends of his curls.

Rick stroked his fingertips lightly down her back. Michonne wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck and Rick wrapped his arms tighter around her torso.

Michonne started to roll her hips slowly back and forth on his thick, perfectly long girth.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck sucking his lips on her sweet flesh, inhaling that familiar scent he had missed so much.

"Oh, Chonne. That feels so good," Rick breathed into her neck.

He held her hips helping her move, as they were both now moving in sync with one another. Michonne placed her forehead on his shoulders as they moved together he was hitting that memorable spot. The sound of their heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

Michonne tugged on the ends of his curls as she rolled faster, chasing her orgasm.

Their eyes lovingly looking at each other ever so often.

This position was one of their favourites when they were in the mood for slow sex.

"You're so beautiful Michonne, so beautiful," he titled her chin with his hands looking at her.

"Rick," she barely managed to get out.

"I know baby, I know."

"I am so close," she shuddered.

She looked into his eyes. Rick looked into hers, his eyes were willing her on to let go to find that release.

"OHHH GOD RICK," she let out a gasp and threw her head back with the end of her dreads tickling her back.

"AHHH, AHHH, AHHH," she panted.

It was so intense the feeling she had just experienced with Rick. He held her tight until he knew she had finished riding the wave. Tears slipped from her eyes as they continued to slowly move together up and down.

He watched her cum for the first time in two years. He had missed seeing that face. Michonne made when she had been brought to a pleasure that only he could bring her.

His tongue resting on his bottom lip with his mouth open slightly open.

They both were still looking at one another as her chest heaved. She looked back into his eyes as he kissed away the tears before he moved to kissing her lips. She moved her hands to the side of his face as a passionate kiss took over.

These were soft kisses and everything was slower. This slowness was much more appealing Which was more appealing to their senses. Every touch, and every caress resulted into her own sweet release.

"Just a little more ok..." Rick said in his husky tone.

She nodded.

* * *

Rick picked her up with his hand rested on her lower back. Michonne had her legs still wrapped around his waist. He was still inside of her as he moved her onto her back on the bed. She spread her legs a little wider accommodating him more, resting her arms loosely over his shoulders.

Michonne started to whimper with each slow stroke Rick was giving her, rolling himself in and out of her slick centre.

"I can pull out," he groaned.

"No, don't please...don't..." she begged.

He looked down at her and her nipples grazed his chest with every slow thrust. He intertwined his fingers with hers and raising her hand high above her head onto the mattress.

Rick whispered something in her ear but she couldn't make out what he said but then he said it again.

"I love you Michonne," he croaked out.

"I love you to Rick," she moaned.

Rick shifted her pelvis a little higher so that he hit her g-spot. That was enough and she cried out again as her second orgasm of the night hit her. Michonne writhed underneath him gripping onto his back.

Rick rested his forehead against hers as he continued to pump his hips.

"You feel so good baby," he said as he felt her cum all over his member.

A low guttural groan escaped his mouth as he spilled his seed into her well-known walls.

Rick fell asleep with his head in his wife's chest inhaling her scent, which was now mixed with sweat and almond. It lulled him into a deep sleep as she ran her finger tips through the end of his hair.

Michonne felt content and safe. This was the start of her and Rick getting back on track.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **hope you enjoyed this update. thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

Thank you for everyone who previously reached out to me when I was in my drought- I am not in it anymore. These updates are for you guys.

Let's find out what happened...

* * *

 **I Want You Back Part 5**

Michonne opened the front door, with Rick standing behind her, as their youngest child Judith walked in first.

"Daddy's already here? You're early." Judith questioned, looking confused as she walked through her home. She gave her mom and dad a hug and a kiss.

Michonne and Rick looked over at each other.

"Uncle Shane, daddy's already here!" Judith shouted, as everyone came into the house.  
Andre and Carl walked in next. Carl looked at both of his parents through squinted eyes. Not too sure on what to make of the situation, his mom and dad already in the same room together. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips. His dad was smiling. His dad was happy. The happiest he had been in a very long time.

Rick ran his hand through Carl's shaggy hair.

He smiled down at Carl, who smiled back with a simple nod. Michonne pulled her son into a hug. He nestled his face into her neck.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Michonne looked down into Carl's clear blue eyes. He looked into her dark brown eyes, which were full of warmth and love. Something he hadn't seen in a while. Michonne was a little taken a back.

She didn't realize how much everything really affected their children. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding him for a few seconds longer. He pulled out of her hug with a grin on his face.

"Hey," Rick gave Andre a squeeze on his shoulder.

"Hey dad, hey mom," Andre said as he moved into the living room.

All the kids suddenly dispersed, with Carl heading to his bedroom, Judith to the kitchen, and Andre placing his backpack on the chair and turning on the TV in the living room.

Michonne and Andrea followed Judith into the kitchen. When they had both left the room Shane turned to Rick.

"Hey buddy, what you still doing here? Did you stay the whole night?" Shane asked.

Rick smiled blushing bright red.

"Yeahhh," he smiled as he gripped Shane's shoulder.

Rick couldn't help the grin on his face.

* * *

Judith was in the kitchen getting a drink and a snack from the cupboard. Michonne and Andrea both watched the bonny little girl moving from counter to counter, retrieving everything she needed.

"You have fun?" Michonne asked, playing with her curls in her pony tail. Judith stood next to her mom, pouring milk into her glass.

"Yeah, I stayed with Aunt Drea in her bed. Uncle Shane was snoring. So, he had to sleep on the couch," she smiled up at her mom.

Michonne laughed, releasing her fingers from Judith's curls.

They watched the little girl leave the room with her glass of milk and snack of cookies.

"So, he stayed all night?" Andrea asked.

Michonne nodded she couldn't help the grin that had formed on her lips.

"Yeah, he did."

"Well how did it go?"

"Good Andrea, very good. I cooked him a nice meal and we ate outside in the garden. We even danced together." Michonne continued to smile and reminisce about her night with Rick.

Andrea's eyes lit up. It sounded like she and Rick were back on track.

"And then... then we talked about everything...about what happened with the miscarriage."

Andrea's smile faded and she nodded her head, listening intently to Michonne.

"But we talked it through. I know it couldn't have been helped. It felt like last night, we re-connected again. It was nice Drea." She looked up at Andrea.

There were a few minutes of silence before Andrea spoke.

"So, did you-"she looked behind her making sure no kids would suddenly pop out from somewhere.

"Have sex?" she mouthed.

Michonne bit her bottom lip before looking at her best friend.

"Yes."

Andrea's eyes widened and she smirked.

"We did last night," Michonne leaned back as well to make sure no one heard her.

"And then twice again this morning," Michonne added.

Andrea squealed.

"Ssshhh!" Michonne said, as Andrea skipped over to her holding Michonne's hands within hers.

They were both laughing.

"I am so happy for you, I am."

"Thank you again for watching the kids, I appreciate it," Michonne said.

Andrea wrapped her arms around Michonne and gave her a hug, rocking both of them from side to side before saying,

"Anytime." She winked as she released Michonne from her arms.

* * *

A few hours later, Shane and Andrea left. The Grimes children sat with their father, in the front room, watching _Beauty And The Beast._

Andre lay across the floor and, Carl sat in the armchair with Judith on his knee. Rick sat on the big plush couch.

Michonne came into the living room with two big bowls of sweet popcorn, handing one to Carl and Judith and the other to Andre. Michonne grabbed a handful of popcorn and got comfy, next to Rick, their thighs touching. He rested his hand on her small waist and she snuggled into his arms. Rick lightly pecked Michonne's cheek.

Judith, Carl, and Andre all looked at their parent's interaction before turning to look at each other and smiling.

"Hey, eyes on the TV," Rick said to all three of their children.

They all giggled.

They ordered takeaway pizza for dinner and sat in front of the TV to watch another film together as a family. They played some board games the night was full of laughter.

Later on that night, Rick tended to Carl and Andre, getting them showered and settled in for the night. He made sure that Judith went for a bath. After putting Judith to bed, he checked on the boys one last time again. He then made his way down the hallway to the bedroom he shared with Michonne. She was seated up in bed. Michonne pulled back the duvet cover as she smiled up at Rick.

Michonne had thought about all the laughs they had shared over dinner, and the joy of watching Andre, Judith, and Carl smile. It made her happy that her family was together again.

He walked into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, nestled behind his wife, and peppered kisses on her shoulder as they fell asleep.

* * *

"Come on the kids, the kids aint even up yet."

"No, you're right because your kids are like you. They love to sleep and stay in bed," Michonne replied as she laughed at her husband's antics.

"Good, then that gives me more time to enjoy you," Rick said as he manoeuvred himself over her body. As he did this, Michonne opened her legs wider for him to settle between her thighs.

"Oh, I have missed you," he carried on down her body, pulling the bed sheet back and revealing her naked breasts.

Rick moaned into her plump lips as she opened her mouth wider, receiving his warm tongue against hers. He licked and sucked her neck before tracing the tip of his tongue over her breasts. Rick continued down to her stomach, kissing, licking and sucking until he came face to face with her slick folds. He hovered over them, smelling her arousal.

"I've missed my hands through your soft dark curls," Michonne said as she placed her fingers through his tresses.

"I've missed that mouth of yours when you-" she sighed as Rick took one big lick across her clit, not giving her a chance to finish her sentence.

Michonne leaned her head back against her pillows as she let out another loud moan.

Rick started to run his tongue in a side-to-side motion over the hood of her clit.

Letting go of Rick's hair, she twisted the bed sheets between her hands. Michonne started to get even more wetter and when she did, Rick moaned into her pussy, lapping up all her juices. He then changed his rhythm to up-and-down, licking slightly faster. He had her where he wanted her. She opened her mouth wide and gasped, looking down at her husband enjoying her.

Her legs started to tremble. Rick got the hint that she was very close. He lifted her legs back.

"Come on baby let me get in more." he growled.

Michonne let go of the bed sheets and held her legs high for him. Rick held onto the backs of her thighs, with his hands, as more of her neatly shaven pussy was exposed to him.

"That's it," he groaned, placing his whole mouth back on her.

Rick pushed his tongue in deep, flicking and weaving his tongue over the outside and inside of her folds. He then circled around her opening with the tip of his tongue, before pushing his tongue back inside. He followed the same routine over and over again.

"Mmmmm...Ohhh," she panted.

Her eyes rolled back and Michonne climaxed hard over Rick's mouth. He continued to suck up every last drop.

Rick let go of Michonne's legs and she removed her own hands of her thighs. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

He quickly kissed back up her body, leaving sticky kisses on her stomach and, in between her breasts, swirling his tongue around one nipple and massaging the other mound with his hand.

Rick raised her hands above her head as Michonne moved and rested the heels of her feet flat on the bed. Her legs were loosely spread on the outside of his legs. Rick placed his mouth over hers as he slipped inside of Michonne's walls, not giving her any time to recover from her orgasm.

"Shit Rick." she heavily whispered into his mouth.

He proceeded to thrust into her until eventually spilling his warm seed into Michonne's centre.

* * *

 **About An Hour Later...**

"So, are you back now daddy?" Judith asked as Rick carried her piggy-back style.

Rick looked across the room to Michonne, holding his breath waiting for her answer.

"Yes, honey daddy's back," she replied. Rick let out a sign of relief and smiled. Pulling his lips into Michonne's and pecking hers a few times.

Rick placed his hand on the back off Michonne's back, stroking his finger tips down a few times.

"So, my plan worked?" Judith asked.

"What plan Judy?" Rick asked, placing his daughter down on the ground. He looked at Michonne confused then he turned his attentions back to Judith.

"Well, I left my school bag at daddy's on purpose. I knew he would be back to drop it off and he did... and then I asked mommy to make your favourite meal and she did." Judith smiled at both of her parents.

"Wow," Michonne said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Then, I saw daddy kissing you mommy," she pointed towards her parents.

Rick didn't know what to say. He raised his eyebrows at Michonne, shocked at what his daughter had just confessed to them.

"Then I invited daddy around for film night, which was one of our favourite times together. Carl told me about and I sort of remembered."

Rick raised his eyebrows again at Michonne and a smirk formed on his lips.

"No, that's you. All you. That's your daughter." Michonne looked up at Rick.

"You sure you didn't plan this together?" she asked, unravelling her arms and motioning between the two of them.

"No, daddy didn't mommy it was me it was all me." Judith admitted.

 _Damn this kid is smart_ Michonne thought.

* * *

 **1 Year Later...**

Rick looked over at the baby, who was stirring in the grey and yellow bassinette.

"Sshh," Rick hushed as he rocked the baby in his arms, who was soothed by to his touch.

He looked over at his wife, still fast asleep. Rick carried the baby out of their bedroom and walked down the hallway. He was greeted by Judith.

"Is she awake?" Judith asked, giddily.

"Yeah, she needs feeding. Come on," Rick said, rocking the baby in his arms as he walked down the steps of his home.

Amelia Hope Grimes was born two months ago.

They had found out they were expecting about a month into settling back into family life. They were nervous and scared at the same time, but they were happy and saw it as sign that everything was meant to be. Michonne knew that deep down, that this was their "fresh start" and would bond them more as a family and bring them even closer together.

Michonne was worried at first, but every step of the way, Rick told her how brave she was. When she finally brought their baby into the world, they both cried while staring at the creation they had made together.

Michonne started seeing a therapist to do deal with the miscarriage that tore their family apart. This helped her let go and move on. She understood that she pushed Rick away for reasons which were out of her control. She was able to forgive herself.

They had even decided to name the baby they lost. This was another part of the healing process that Michonne couldn't bring herself to do all those years ago. Amelia wasn't there to replace Ethan. Michonne and Rick knew that they would always have five children together.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Michonne walked barefoot, into her kitchen, wearing one of Rick's brown t-shirts and plaid pyjama bottoms.

Carl, Andre, and Judith were seated on the breakfast bar stools eating their cereal. Rick was stood, leaning against the worktop, feeding their new born baby. Michonne walked over and kissed each of their children on their heads. She then went over to her husband and placed a lingering kiss on Rick's lips. They both smiled at each other, before looking down at the bundle of joy with the piercing blue eyes. Amelia, who lay in her father's arms, sucking on her bottle of warm milk.

Michonne placed a kiss on the top of her forehead as Rick handed Amelia over to her mother. She placed her hand on the baby's back, rubbing in circles and rocking the baby back and forth to burp her. Rick watched his wife's interaction as he picked up his coffee cup to take a sip. He smiled.

Rick and Michonne had both worked hard to get their family back on track. Things were good and everything was how it should have always been. Their home was now, once again, filled with laughter, silliness, and happiness.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Thank you for sharing the love on this story. I appreciate everyone's follows, likes, re blogs, comments, and silent readers.

What are your thoughts on this final chapter?


End file.
